


Don't Forget, I Love You

by aphamericanhero



Series: For aph-hannah [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UKUS, for aph-hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: America has a bad day, and England cheers him up.





	Don't Forget, I Love You

It was easy to tell when America was upset. 

After the world meeting, the nation was… off. Gone was his sunny demeanor, instead his stance was slumped, he got quiet, and he shrank into himself. England was visiting, and as soon as they both arrived home, America shut himself in his room. Odd. 

“America? Love? Are you alright?” England asked at the younger nation’s door, worried. Silence. England tried again. No response. He jiggled the doorknob. It was locked. England gave a deep sigh, resting his head on the door. “Would you stop being an absolute twat and come out? I guess you’re not as heroic as you claim.” Still, nothing. Now England was really getting worried. Insults almost always did the trick. Well, he was knew one thing would work without fail: food. 

England knew by now that he couldn’t cook, but he could sure as hell bake! 

After a good hour or so, (with failed attempts to coax America out,) England simply placed the baked goods outside his door, letting the smell waft into room. It didn’t take long for the young nation to open the door. 

England quickly snatched up the plate of food. “Not until you let me in.” America opened the door wider, turning back inside. The older nation quickly followed, placing the plate down on the bed. England gazed deep into America’s eyes. “Now tell me. What’s wrong.” America squirmed, but England remained firm. “Tell me.” 

America flopped down on his bed, turning away from England. “Why am I so unlovable?” 

The question genuinely shocked England. “What do you mean poppet?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know. You can see the way the other countries look at me. I’m just some obnoxious, stupid, silly clown who’s only a burden on the world. Everyone wishes I was gone. And-and I agree with them. I’m useless. I wish I didn’t exsist.” 

The confession broke England’s heart. “America, look at me.” The nation complied, and England saw that he was crying. England wiped his tears away. “America, that isn’t true-” 

“Yes it is and you know it! Don’t lie to me.” 

“Young man you will listen to me!” The older nation yelled, causing America to wince. Softer, the Brit continued. “That isn’t true. Truth is, meetings would be boring if you weren’t there. The others won’t admit it, but they love your optimism. It reminds them that there’s still hope and happiness in this world. You’re intelligent, anyone can see that. With all that your country has produced, and the way you act during wars, there is no way you can’t be. You’re ideas would be clever, you just need to put more thought into them. America,” England lifted the younger nation’s chin up “do you really think that no one loves you? Certainly Canada does, and France too. For God’s sake _I love you._ More than anything. 

America sniffed, wrapping England in a big hug. “Thank you.” 

“Of course love, now eat these. I didn’t bake them for nothing.” 

Of course America would never admit that he had a huge soft spot for England’s baked goods, but those were the one thing he _could_ make, and they were very delicious. The island nation smiled as he glimpsed America’s usual demeanor start to return, receiving a kiss from said country in gratitude. 

America tried to get up, but England refused to allow him. “Let me pamper you, poppet.” America huffed but allowed his lover to gently rub his back, working out the knots that had built up. All the while England whispered sweet nothings into America’s ear, causing him to blush slightly. When that was done England lead America to the couch, where he snuggled into him, knowing how much America loved that. The only time they broke contact was for England to bring him food, feeding him and punctuating each bite with a kiss. After hours of this, the two nations entered the tub, where America allowed England to wash him. He was completely at ease, even becoming sleepy. They both collapsed into the bed, where America instantly wrapped himself around his lover. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” America whispered as soon as they had gotten comfortable. 

“It’s always nice to hear.” 

“No, I’m serious. You’re the best, and I’m sorry you had to see me like that and thank you for taking care of me and I lov- 

England kissed him, effectively shutting him up. “Shhh love. I care about you. That’s all the reason I need to lift you up when you’re down, isn’t it?” 

America couldn’t argue with that, so he gave England one more kiss on the forehead before falling asleep with a smile on his face and a mind at ease. 


End file.
